


Love Never Dies

by Vivat_Leah



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivat_Leah/pseuds/Vivat_Leah
Summary: Lydia sells herself to a house of pleasure for a year of service. Her childhood friend tries to rescue her but gets caught. He has a choice: fuck her or be punished.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Love Never Dies

I was halfway through sucking Archie’s cock when they brought him in.

I liked Archie. He wasn’t into any rough stuff. He wasn’t a bad looking fellow, not that he could be called handsome either, but he had a plain, well kept appearance with one chipped tooth at the front that gave him a bit of a crooked smile. Although he entered his sixth decade earlier that year he still looked youthful and he had the wrinkle lines around his eyes and mouth characteristic of someone who laughed a lot.

He was generally fair and he had a very nice above-average cock that he liked getting sucked most of all. And he was very seldom in a rush about it too, he would just sit there and let you get on with it, which for those of you who’ve never served in a house of pleasure, I have to tell you, is about as good as it gets.

I got quite good at sucking cock in the ten months I had spent there by that point and lately Archie had taken a shine to me, which again, all things considered, I could only be thankful for. You have to understand that for a house of pleasure to have an overseer who was into plain vanilla sex and good humoured chats afterwards was like finding a unicorn in your garden every other day. Seeing it for the first time would cause shock and incredulity, surely something is not as it appears here, but even after a few weeks of seeing the mythical beast regularly it still caused a bit of a sense of wonder and confusion.

Anyway, I’m getting carried away. As I was saying I was about half way through sucking off Archie when Laurie was brought in. Since I controlled the pace I knew pretty much precisely how long it would take Archie to come in my mouth.

I hadn’t seen him in over two years at that point. He left to join the army shortly after turning eighteen. The time away clearly did him some good. His body was filled with muscle and well toned, his chest was broad and well defined under his plain grey shirt. His dark hair was cropped shorter than I had ever seen it but his face had also matured, all remnants of baby fat long gone, so it suited him quite well.

He was held between two guards with his arms bound with rope behind his back. It looked like he took a nasty hit to the temple and a small trickle of blood had dried on one side of his face. When he saw me his face told a tale of sorrow and rage.

When I saw him I don’t know what my face was saying but I can tell you I felt such a rush of shame that it made me feel sick. Never in a million years would I have wanted him to see me like this. And by that point, you better believe, I had been subjected to ample public humiliation. If you’ve ever been to a house of pleasure you know that shame absolutely is not compatible with serving in one. Before seeing him I was convinced that emotion had long been fucked out of me. I mean, Annie had seen me like this many times and that didn’t phase me anymore. But let's be honest for a second, Laurie was always going to be special, he was like a brother to me, always my protector and caretaker.

As the eldest in my family I always had the job of looking after everyone. Laurie was the person in my life who took care of me, ever since we were little children, since before I even realised how utterly unfited to parenthood my parents truly were.

I never wanted him to see me like this.

Archie grunted, annoyed at me interrupting his cocksucking and gestured for me to recommence. My heart started hammering wildly in my chest and I could feel my cheeks burning, which was a really terrible idea. No matter how liberal Archie was, he was a house of pleasure overseer. If he saw how much this affected me he would want to exploit it.

I took Archie’s cock back into my mouth and re-started sucking him. I heard a kind of growl come from Laurie at that. I was very conscious that he would have a perfect view of my back, very well discernible through the transparent gown I was wearing.

“Who have we here?” Archie asked gruffly, putting one hand into my hair and starting to stroke gently.

“Caught him trying to break in through the service section. He was looking for _her_ apparently.” One of the guards, I didn’t know them well enough to be able to tell which, replied.

“This one?” Archie asked. I could see him nod his head from the corner of my eye.

“Yes” the guard confirmed. Archie pulled me off his cock by my hair. “You know this man, pet?” He asked me, half turning me and still holding my hair in his fist.

I was trying to think quick. It was pointless to lie, but the truth was hardly enough to explain him being here. In the end we were nothing but friends.

“Yes, we used to be sweethearts, before he left to serve” I said, twisting the truth only the tiniest bit. We could have been. To all the world we were and I was thinking that even that couldn’t possibly be a good enough reason for Laurie to try to break into a house of pleasure, _by himself_ , to try to rescue me. The little fool.

“Sweethearts, how sweet” Archie said in an ever so slightly mocking tone.

“Don’t tell me, you found out your beloved sold herself to a house of pleasure and you decided to come rescue her and save her honour?” He laughed, looking between us with amusement. “You know you’re about ten months and many hundreds of pricks too late.”

I cringed at that. It was true, but I couldn't help it. Why did the idiot come here? I made sure Annie sent on my letters every other month so that he wouldn’t be suspicious. I would be graduating in two months, I had nearly gotten away with it. Had Annie told him? She promised me she wouldn’t, and what would be the point now, anyway?

“Let her go” Laurie growled in response, not taking his eyes off me. I desperately wished not to have his burning eyes on me. Archie laughed again.

“My dear fellow, you’re clearly a sandwich short of a picnic. You do realise your beloved signed a contract, and in fact she’s almost served her time. And when she does you can be certain she will be released on the assigned day and go on her merry way.” I felt Archie's fingers grasping my chin and lifting it so I would look at him.

I was still kneeling between his open thighs half turned so that I could see both Laurie and him. “Isn’t that right, pet?” He asked as his fingers tight on my jaw.

“Yes, sir” I replied, hoping he would let me go.

Laurie looked like he was fuming. I have no idea what he imagined would happen. Even if I had been in the servants quarter and he found me there alone, I would not have gone with him. I had two months left and a payout that could really change my prospects and those of my siblings on the other side of that, only an idiot would run now.

“Lydia” He said in a low keening tone, looking just at me. God, he was going to ruin me.

“That is so cute. Pet, you really know how to pick them, such devotion.” Archie was evidently amused. That man had too much time on his hands. “And he never even got to fuck you. That’s what I call true love” His smirk was as wide as the sea.

As much as I would have liked Laurie to have been the first, we never even got close. Since he left I had spent endless hours regretting not making that step but it worked out for the best really. As it turned out when it came to it, my virginity was the thing of most value that I possessed. My deflowering ceremony was what paid for Ro’s medicine when he got sick. It was the single most humiliating experience in my life but it was more than worth it for my brother’s life.

Archie looked over at Laurie with interest. “Tell you what, I’m a romantic at heart so I will let you leave without further damage if you fuck her now.” Fuck.

I knew the bastard had a serious voyeuristic streak so I clearly miscalculated in telling him we were sweethearts. Damn it, I shouldn’t have been surprised that this is where his mind would go. And to make matters worse Laurie let out an agonized “No” at the words. He might as well have dumped a jug of oil into a kindling fire.

“No? Why not, performance issues? Or is it because she’s made the rounds. Don’t worry I run a clean house here.” I could see that Archie really liked this idea, his cock was standing to full attention even though a second ago it was starting to look a little neglected.

“No” Laurie just repeated.

“I think yes, my young friend. You see you broke into private property with the intent to steal my … well, property” He put his hand possessively on my head, like I was a dog. “I am within my rights to call the city guard to arrest you, and you’re looking at a maximum penalty of one year hard labour for illegal trespass alone. And the judge and chief prosecutor are both frequent and satisfied customers of this fine establishment, so you can bet your pretty little ass you’ll be getting the maximum if I feel like it.” My heart was hammering in my chest. One year hard labour was enough to break hardier men than Laurie but even that threat was an example of how reasonable Archie was. In most houses they would have just had him killed and buried in the garden and none would be the wiser. My dumbass would-be-lover had better realise that he was dealing with a unicorn who was offering him an easy way out.

“Now, all I’m asking is for a little show. I get a little show, you get to fuck this little piece, and my darling pet here will have the satisfaction of knowing her beloved didn’t perish in a dark hole somewhere on her behalf. Isn’t that right, pet?” He was looking at me with a predatory smile. But it’s not like I needed him to convince me. I could have done with not having to fuck my childhood crush today, but given the circumstances it was an easy out, no question.

“Yes, sir, it’s a very generous offer.” I said that to him, but I made sure to look back at Laurie, so the dumbass wouldn’t ruin everything. He looked horrified, pained, a little green. Well, he would have to get over it as Archie was pushing against my shoulder, pushing me towards Laurie. As he nodded at his guards, they pushed him forward too, but he stubbornly stayed planted in place.

“No, I can’t…” He said, his eyes wide, sounding a little shaky. I got up and walked over to him quickly. I put my hand on his shoulders and he, honest to God, shuddered. I felt a wave of irritation. This was a problem he created, I didn’t have time for him to act as if fucking me was the worst thing that could happen.

“Laurie” I said slowly and quietly, our gazes locked. “Archie made us a very generous offer, and we are going to take it, say thank you and then you will go and let me finish out my contract, won’t you?” I said in the tone I would have used with a skittish horse, keeping my hands on his tense shoulders.

He shook his head barely perceptibly, looking at me like I was speaking a foreign tongue.

“Laurie, please, just trust me” I was practically begging him to understand me.

“Let’s get on with it. Pet take off your clothes and help your gentleman get comfortable, he’s clearly having some trouble” Archie exclaimed. I glanced back at him. He was sitting comfortably in his chair looking at us with a big grin. I looked at Laurie one more time, trying to communicate with my eyes, although I’m not sure what I was trying to tell him. Probably something along the lines of “Stop being a moron and let's get on with it.”

Then I stepped away and pulled off my slip in one fluid motion, throwing it lightly to the side. By that point, a lot of people had seen my body but it didn’t change the fact that this felt very wrong. Once upon a time I have wished to be this intimate with him, but not like this. He looked embarrassed, flushed, trying to look anywhere but at me. I was feeling self-conscious for the first time in months and I hated that he was doing this to me.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and carefully pulled out his cock. He gasped and tried to step back from me. Luckily the guards were still standing behind him and they stopped his retreat.

“Lydia, no” He said in a plaintive tone. I tried to ignore how much his resistance hurt me. I tuned him out as I put my tongue to his soft cock.

“Turn, please, pet, remember you’re putting on a show” Archie said, sounding like a little child. I shuffled over and Laurie, with the assistance of his guards, followed suit, so that we were both facing Archie sideways and he had a full view of my ministrations.

I took the head between my lips and started sucking gently, making my way down his length. I used my hands to lightly massage his balls. The combination of those things was clearly working because I could feel him hardening and lengthening in my mouth. His breath hitched. He seemed to recollect himself because he exclaimed “No, please no” again and made another fruitless attempt to step back.

My heart was in my throat. Laurie didn’t deserve this. He was a good man. Honourable, kind, he would never forgive himself for this, even though it wasn’t his fault. And we would never recover. I could feel tears threatening to break free and closed my eyes and focused on the task at hand. I couldn’t think of that. It wasn’t the right time to consider what I was losing. I had already lost him when he left, or when I signed the contract. Either way, I had to do this and get him out of there and nothing else mattered. He was just a customer, another one to add to the list of hundreds I’ve already serviced. He was no one to me.

Despite Laurie’s quiet protestations and feeling like I was about to burst into tears I managed to bring him to full hardness with my mouth. He had a big cock, it took a lot of concentration to take him safely down my throat and I was grateful for the distraction.

“Lovely, just lovely.” Archie crooned from his spot. My eyes snapped open and I saw him pawing himself lazily. “Now get on the floor and lets see him fuck you, pet. Untie his hands.” He nodded to the guards. “Don’t do anything stupid now, my brave warrior” he added considering Laurie.

He wouldn’t have had a chance to anyway. As the guard on the left, the taller one, cut his bindings he placed the tip of his sword to the side of Laurie’s throat.

I took him by the hand and led him to lie down with me. He was regarding me with such a grieved expression it was breaking my heart. I lay down on my back and spread my legs to accommodate him. He knelt between them, holding himself up on his arms. He was still fully dressed while I was completely naked under him. I cautiously reached my hands to put on his sides.

“How about a kiss, after all it must have been a while since you last saw each other.” Archie called. I couldn’t see him anymore. And anyway, I was drowning in the depth of Laurie's big brown eyes, so full of anguish I would have signed on for another year just to get him out of here without any of this happening. How many times have I thought of him doing this before? How different it was now that it was actually happening.

“Please, we have to do this. Just do it for me” I said as I started to arch up slowly. Something unreadable crossed Laurie’s face at my words and he swallowed hard. He gazed at me intently as he finally leaned down to meet me. He was incredibly gentle. And just like with everything Laurie did, he committed himself to the task of kissing me fully. His lips were soft and careful against mine. He didn’t try to deepen it or push his tongue through, even though God help me, I wanted him too. I felt flush with arousal.

I had been the lowest kind of whore for the best part of the year and having this beautiful man hover over me like that made me throb in all the right places. And it was Laurie. I loved him for as long as I could remember. Sure, he was never mine, but I knew he loved me too. Maybe it wasn’t the 'I want to devour you' kind of love but it was steady and protective and he broke into a house of pleasure to rescue me, and if that wasn’t love I don’t know what is. And yes, in that moment, I did want him to devour me.

Alas, after a second he broke the kiss and just looked at me. I suppose I looked kin to a tomato then. I certainly felt on fire, my embarrassment and arousal combining into a bonfire just beneath my skin.

Before Archie could interject with any more directions, I moved my hands to Laurie’s clothed buttocks and pulled him towards me. He took a shuddering breath and allowed himself to be pulled forward until the tip of his cock was at my entrance. I moved my right hand to his erection and gently guided it into my slick passage. He slid home with a gasp. He felt so good inside me I let out an involuntary moan. His eyes were on me and I swear I was the closest to spontaneously combusting I had ever been.

He leaned forward and kissed the nook of my neck with the briefest of touches. Then he adjusted us. I put my legs around his thighs and he started thrusting into me, starting slowly and languidly. But it didn’t take long for me to be moaning in earnest and I couldn't stop myself trying to get him to move faster with my hands and my legs. I found it strangely erotic that he was still fully clothed. I didn’t take the time to dwell on that.

He started thrusting harder, his breath laboured above me. He was still looking at me, now with a carefully guarded expression on his face. I was lost in my pleasure. I didn’t have the presence of mind to analyse him.

It felt so good to be in that moment with him, his weight above me, solid and comforting. His cock plowing into me with singular determination. It was a heavenly combination and before long I could feel my release approaching its peak.

“Stop” Archie suddenly called, and Laurie’s army training must have kicked in because he literally just stopped mid thrust. I let out an involuntary noise of disappointment still caught in my momentum. Archie laughed.

“There is the impatient little vixen I know. Don’t worry pet, daddy will let you come. Just come here and suck my cock first” As I looked over at him he had his engorged member in his fist. Laurie looked about ready to kill someone. I turned my attention to him and gently caressed his cheek, his expression softened as he turned to look at me.

I carefully moved under him until his cock slid out of me and went to kneel between Archie’s thighs which he opened for me again. “Come on soldier-boy you don’t want to leave your lady wanting” Archie called good-humoredly. Laurie looked at me. I gave him a nod and called him forward. The guard with the sword came with him.

As I settled over Archie’s member I felt Laurie settle behind me. Archie caressed my chin and smiled at me. I leaned forward to take him into my mouth. He must have given Laurie a nod because I felt him touching the side of my stomach and my thigh and the next moment he was sliding into me again.

My core was pulsating with need. I was so close when Archie called out. The old bastard knew it of course. I may have thought I knew him well but he had been at this game since before I was born so we were hardly evenly matched. And he certainly fucked me enough times to be able to tell.

“Play with her tits, she loves it” He said to Laurie, in a conspiratorial tone, as if I couldn't hear him. I was blushing furiously. But I could feel Laurie shaking lightly behind me and I prayed that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Instead he reached out with one hand and squeezed my breast, keeping the other steady on my side. A pang of desire shot through me. Archie was right of course. I did love it. I tried to focus on bringing Archie to completion as Laurie pounded into me and as his fingers grasped and rubbed my nipple. I was so desperately close.

“Please” I moaned, pulling off Archie’s cock. Laurie stilled behind me.

He took my chin in his hand again. I was bracing myself against his knees looking at him with desperate need.

“Keep going” he shot at Laurie gruffly, but he didn’t start moving again until I gave him a half nod over my shoulder.

“You want to come, pet?” Archie asked me, regarding me like a curiosity in a museum case.

“Please” I called again, breathy and desperate.

“Me first” He said with a grin. I regarded him intently for another second before latching onto his cock like it was my salvation and started using every dirty trick I knew to get him off as quickly as possible. Laurie’s hand on my breast was not helping matters and I was shaking with the effort of holding back my orgasm. If only damn Laurie would take the hint and slow down, but he was fucking into me as if he was racing to the finish, and there was no way for me to communicate with him with my mouth full of dick.

Finally, finally, Archie reached his peak. He grabbed onto my hair as he arched up and came in my mouth. The moment I tasted his seed I let go and my orgasm crashed through me like a torrential wave. He pulled me off his cock and I shuddered into his crotch as the shockwaves crested through me. I vaguely registered that Laurie was coming too, both his hands now on my thighs holding me still against him.

Archie good-naturedly patted my head as I came down. Now that the warm glow of coming was fading, I was starting to feel a little ridiculous, sandwiched naked between two fully dressed men, my Laurie and my overseer. I felt Laurie pull out of me, making me feel, ridiculously, a little bereft.

As Laurie got up from behind me I turned my attention back to Archie looking at him with my best impression of puppy dog eyes. “May I speak with him, please, for a moment?” I asked.

“Certainly, pet, just don’t run away with him” Archie said laughing. I pulled myself up and went to grab my dress.

“Pet” Archie called out and as I looked at him he shook his head. I let it drop back to the ground and gestured to Laurie to follow me. He wouldn't meet my eyes and a painful anxiety was blossoming in my chest.

The guards made to follow us but Archie called them off. He knew that I wouldn’t be going anywhere. He had been doing this a long time. I led Laurie to the service exit in silence, my heart hammering dully in my chest. At the door, I stopped and turned to him.

“Laurie” I said, not sure how to continue. He finally looked at me and I suddenly didn’t like the feeling of his penetrating gaze on me. “I wish you hadn’t come” I finished lamely. It was hardly the right thing to say.

“I’m sorry” he responded, somehow making it even worse.

I should have told him that I had loved him and that the thought of him had been a bright shining light in my life, but it would have been silly and false to start confessing my love in the hallway after what just happened between us. Especially since I hadn’t had the strength back when something could have come of it.

“Lydia, I wish you had written to me. I could have helped” he said instead. I could have laughed. Such a Laurie thing to say. He was miles away living his life, finally having escaped this shithole and he would have helped. I knew he would have tried. But he was too far, and he wasn’t mine to ask.

“I did what I had to, Laurie, and it was about time that I learned to help myself.” His face was so full of emotion I couldn't even begin to decipher which was which.

“Come with me.” He said. I laughed humorlessly.

“Laurie, I can’t leave now. I’m at the finish line. In two months I will be free of this place and I’ll be able to pay for an apprenticeship for Annie and for school for the boys. This money can change our lives.” He regarded me, then nodded.

“Come after.” I shook my head involuntarily, surprised beyond belief. I couldn’t be with him. He just saw what I was. I could never be with anyone like him.

“No Lydia, listen. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to come when I first went. I wanted to, but I was scared. I wanted to ask you to marry me.” He was killing me. “But I thought I would do it after I came back, with money, with a profession with a way to provide for you, for our family.” He was speaking in a rush like he was worried I would stop him before he got all the words out. I couldn’t have said anything then if I tried, I was speechless. “But when I heard that you had joined a house of pleasure, that you had to do that, that I wasn’t there. Lydia please. Just say you will come with me when you finish. I will wait for you. We’ll get married. I will take care of you, and Annie and Ro and D. Please” How could he possibly still want me after what he just saw?

“Laurie…” I really didn’t know what to say. He waited for me to continue so I forced myself to. “Laurie, you deserve better than this. You don’t have to keep taking care of me, we’re not children anymore.”

“You know I’ve always loved you, don’t you Lydia? I’ve never said it, but you must know there was never anyone else.” My brow furrowed at that. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

“Laurie.., I..., was that...?” That hardly mattered. “Let’s not make any promises now, ok?” I finally composed myself. Now definitely wasn't the time or place to be having this long overdue conversation. “In two months, on the 17th, I will graduate. If you haven’t changed your mind come find me then, or after. We’ll talk then, ok?” I was acutely aware of the fact that his eyes never left my face. Also, of the fact that I was still fully nude standing before him, and the fact that I think he just told me I was his first, even after all this time.

He nodded, then he asked me “May I kiss you?” as if he hadn’t just fucked me in front of three people. I couldn’t help but smile. I nodded.

His kiss was feather light, his lips so soft. I closed my eyes and leaned into the feeling of his lips against mine, letting the world around us fall away into nothingness and pretending like it was our first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some porn but in the end it turned into something sweet. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
